Her Daughters Eyes
by samsung880
Summary: When Baby left Kellermans, she took something with her. Now she heading back to the place she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

When I was 17, I went to Kellermans for the summer. There I met my first love, Johnny. It was the best summer of my life, and then it was over. I thought I would never see Johnny again, but that wasn't true. I see him every time I look at my daughter, our daughter. Yes, that's right, I got pregnant that special summer at Kellermans, and now I have a 1 month old daughter Johnny has yet to know about. But in 3 days I am going to see him, and tell him what happened, I hope he'll listen.

More of an intro than a chapter. Next chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay but school has been rough. Anyway this is the second chapter so enjoy! Oh, and please review! Critique is welcome, but no mean e-mails please. Also, in the story it should be June.

* * *

The car was on, the baby, Jennifer, was in her seat, now all Frances (Baby) had to do was work up the courage to actually move the car. Her hands were sweating and her heart wsa pounding.

"This is ridiculous" she thought to herself "just move the damn car!" so she started off, very slowly. Her mother and father, who were in the back seat, sighed. They knew their daughter was nervous and came with to give moral support and take care of the Jennifer. Baby's sister didn't want to go back to Kellermans.

"Honey" Baby's dad, Jake offered "want me to drive?"

"No, no, I'm fine" and after a couple of minutes, she was. They arrived at Kellermans in 2 hours. (Authors Note: I have no idea how long it took them to get there in the first place)

"Jake!" Max Kellerman greeted them. "How are ya? Good? Great! Got you the best room in the place! Here's the key, go get settled!"

"Thanks Max, we'll do just that." And Max walked away. Baby took Jennifer and walked to her room. After leaving Jennifer with her parents, Baby went for a walk. She wasn't really going to a specific place, but she found herself heading towards the dance studio. A dance class was going on and Penny was leading it. After the class was over 20 minutes later, Baby went to say hello.

"Penny, hi."

"Baby is that you? How are you? You look different."

"Yeah, fat. I uh, gained some weight, but now I'm on a diet."

"No not fat, grown up. Something about you changed Baby."

"You know, I think your right. On a different subject, Is Johnny here?"

"I thought you'd ask. No, he won't be here for another week. How long are you staying?"

"A month."

"Wow that's a long time."

"I have important, er, business here, I have to stay that long, no choice. Oh man, look at the time gotta run see ya around."

"Yeah bye." And Baby ran from the dance studio as fast as she could. When she got back to her room she picked up her daughter and rocked her for awhile.

"I tried to find your daddy." She told the small child "But he's not here yet, but don't fret, you'll meet him, I promise." And her daughter smiled for the first time.

* * *

Ok, this was chapter 2, like it? hate it? tell me! review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, once again, sorry for the delay, just a quick message

To everyone who said they like my story: Thank you so much!

To mrs.patrickswyaze: I'm doing my best, and your threats are lame. And you spell bad. So do me a favor and don't review anymore.

Now onto the story

* * *

The week flew by, and before Baby knew it, she saw an all-to familiar car pull up the drive. And she immediately went into panic mode. Hastily she closed all her blinds and curled up in her bed. Then about an hour later, Jennifer started to cry. Baby hastily got a grip on herself and went over to her newborn that was obviously hungry. As Baby was feeding Jennifer, her mind wandered and she wondered when she would get the courage to see Johnny. After awhile the baby was done feeding and got cranky, so Baby put Johnny out of her mind...for now. 

A week later there was a knock at Baby's door.

"I'll get it" her mother called seeing as baby was bathing Jennifer. The next thing Baby heard almost stopped her heart.

"Hi" and just from the voice she knew it was Johnny.

* * *

Another short chappie yes, but I wanted a cliffie! MUAHAHAHA I mean uh, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Again. Recap on where we left off.

"_**Hi" and just from the voice she knew it was Johnny.**_

Everything in _italics _are Baby's thoughts.

* * *

Ever have those moments when you sense imminent danger? When your instincts just kick into gear? And you do 1 of 3 things, you can run, hide, or face what your scared of. Well, Baby did 2 of these things. She ran and put Jennifer in her crib, then ran back outside, closing the door behind her. And quick as lightning she dashed to the chair and started reading, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hi" Baby looked up

"Johnny!" she squealed running over to hug him. "How are you? It's been so long."

"Yeah to long. Listen I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe we-" But he was cut off by a baby crying. "What's that?"

_Oh no _Baby thought _I need to think quick, truth or lie? _It's just uh-. But it was to late, Johnny had brushed past her and opened the door

"WHAT THE F" He bellowed "This better not be what I think it is" And Baby, knowing how Johnny got when he was angry, bolted in to the room and snatched up the baby. Holding her tight she said,

" just calm down Johnny, lets talk about his rationally"

"Rationally?" he said in a voice sounding like the calm before the storm "RATIONALLY? NO BABY THIS IS WAY BEYOND RATIONALITY! WHO'S LITTLE BRAT IS THAT HUH?"

"BRAT? BRAT! THIS LITTLE BRAT HAPPENS TO BE YOURS! NOT LIKE YOU CARE YOU BIG SELFISH OAF GET OUT" Johnny looked like he had been slapped in the face. When he made a move toward her she stepped back and whispered

"Just go" He looked at her for a minute then turned and left. Baby looked down at the small babe in her arms whose expression clearly said

"What was THAT all about?" Baby sighed and said

"It's not MY fault. Is it?"

* * *

Ok review people. But do NOT write things like "your an evil author" or "you suck" or anything and do NOT review 500 times, I'm doing the best I can. 


	5. Authors Note: Sorry

Hello All

I am sorry to say that Her Daughters Eyes is on hiatus. I will alert everyone when this hiatus is over

This may take awhile people…..

LWC girl :-P


End file.
